


YOU CAN’T BLAME GRAVITY FOR FALLING IN LOVE (2)

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: Summer class has ended so as the relationship of Koo Junhoe and his professor Kim Jiwon. They must end it. They know they have to.





	YOU CAN’T BLAME GRAVITY FOR FALLING IN LOVE (2)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a continuation/ending of my first AU :)

Their forbidden relationship continues; making out in the classroom when no one is around,  
sex in the boys locker at break time, overnights with the random made up classmate names due to some ‘school project’ excuses.  
Stolen kisses inside the school library, touching each other at the computer lab, flirting at Jiwon’s office. Name it. They’ve done it all.

Summer class has ended so as the relationship of Koo Junhoe and his professor Kim Jiwon.  
They must end it. They know they have to.  
Junhoe is going back to his province and Jiwon must maintain and protect his good image.  
The lustful and exciting days are gone, and before they part ways they take each other’s hungry mouth inside Jiwon’s office for one last time.  
As they part their hearts are heavy but they know that they have to do it. 

2 years had passed; both of them seemed to move on already from what happened years ago.  
Junhoe graduated and found a decent work in the city, while Jiwon transferred to a different university. 

One Saturday morning…  
Koo Junhoe, is at his favorite café, sitting at his favorite spot near the window.  
He is reading his currently favorite poetry book while sipping his favorite café Americano.  
He stopped reading and look over the window “ah, I love mornings!” he said while stretching his arms.  
Surely Junhoe is a morning person but a night owl too.

As he sips the one last drop from his coffee, he saw a man that immediately caught his attention.  
Masculine, not too tall, but holy hotbar, his body is well proportioned, a good looking man indeed. 

“Oh my god, his jawline is killing me”, Junhoe murmured to himself. 

It’s just a matter of 60 seconds; for the last two brain cells of Koo Junhoe to process and realize that it is fucking Kim Jiwon. 

YES. 

That fucking Kim fucking Jiwon, that fucking professor who wrecked his fucking ass up to his soul.  
He then, unconsciously spitted out his coffee causing Jiwon to chuckle. 

“Junhoe”, as the older approached him while smiling and instantly pulled out a handkerchief from the back pocket of his pants and wiped the coffee from Junhoe’s chin.  
As usual, Koo Junhoe is still shocked from the appearance and the big dick aura that Jiwon emits.  
But wait. He realized that the “big dick aura” is not just an aura… *cough* he knows it. It’s real.  
2 years had passed, but he is still unable to talk and move whenever Jiwon is beside him.

“So it’s really you, I thought I was just imagining things”, Jiwon added, eyes never leaving Junhoe, while the younger is as red as the red velvet cake on the table.  
“My working place is only three blocks away, hyung”, Junhoe said as he sits down.  
“I see”, Jiwon hummed. 

10 mins had gone by for the awkward feeling on their body to melt away.  
They are both excited and cheerful throughout their conversation.  
They talked about things, starting from Jiwon’s transfer to another university to Junhoe’s job. 

This time, no lustful and daring movements, just two matured man who is deeply in love with each other.  
Yes, love never leaves their hearts.  
Even though the start of their relationship was wrong, they are willing to make things right now. 

Jiwon reached out Junhoe’s hand as they ‘bravely’ stare at each other. 

“Junhoe…”

“Mmm?”, Junhoe respond with a smile on his face.

“I-I don’t think I’ll be able to let you go again”, Jiwon softly whispers as his tears fall down to his cheeks.

Junhoe was stunned at Jiwon’s confession. He didn’t expect that.  
But that made him happy. Very happy. 

He immediately stood up and gave Jiwon a back hug. 

“I love you Jiwon, I always do”, Jiwon can’t help to smile at Junhoe’s brave action. 

“I love you too Junhoe, please don’t leave me again.” 

“I’ll never do that again Jiwon, never.” Junhoe said as he kissed Jiwon’s cheeks. 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
